zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Arula the Rabbit
Arula the Rabbit (アルラ・ザ ・ラビット Arura za Rabitto) is a 5 year old anthropomorphic female Mythsetian-Mobian rabbit and a descendant of Sol and Luna. She is the daughter of Arka the Eagle and Chang-O the Rabbit and twin sister of Koray the Eagle. While born into both lines, Arula is primarily allied with the House of Sol due to the fact that she inherited her father's powers, thus making her the first female ever to be born in the Sol line. Physical description Arula is a small light brown rabbit with patches of pale brown on her fur. Like her mother, she has long, floppy ears hanging off the side of her head. She has orange-brown, wild hair tied in two buns that are wrapped with white fabric and yellow ribbons. She wears a bright orange kimono with blue sun patterns and golden lining and black slippers like her mother. Her sleeves are too long for her and often end up covering her hands. Personality Arula inherited her father's boldness and headstrong personality. Arula loves getting right up into everything and has little sense of personal boundaries or privacy. Arula is constantly looking for adventure and wastes no time in chasing after it, much at the dismay of her brother Koray. There is no challenge she believes she cannot face. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Arula is gifted in powers from her father's side of the family, the House of Sol. Based on this, it is possible that Arula also inherited Arka's Black Sun mode, but it is likely she will not be able to attain this ability until she is older. Powers *'Solar energy manipulation:' As a descendant of Sol, Arula is able to control energy from the sun, specifically in the form of energy blasts and barriers. **'Solar empowerment:' Arula is able to absorb energy from the sun to empower herself, enhance her abilities, and giving her enhanced conditioning. *'Magnetism manipulation:' Arula can generate and manipulate magnetic fields and subsequently can affect anything that is magnetic or magnetized. *'Portal generation:' Arula can generate up to two portals that allow anyone and anything to travel through one to the other. However, she can only create them within a certain distance to herself and cannot make them any larger than herself. *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through her bloodline, Arula is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing her to live as long as three hundred years. Skills *'Resourcefulness:' Arula is highly resourceful and is easily able to get out of most tough situations she gets herself in. Weaknesses *'Lack of sunlight:' Like her father, Arula can become slightly weaker in the absence of sunlight. *'Physique:' Despite her natural powers and ingenuity, Arula still possesses the physical capabilities of a 5 year old girl and could easily be overpowered by someone older or bigger than her. Trivia *Arula is a sanskrit name meaning "shining as the sun". *Arula is the first female to be born into the Sol bloodline. *Despite being born into the Sol and Luna lines, Arula primarily belongs to the House of Sol. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Sol Family Category:Luna Family Category:A to Z Category:Good